MLP:FIM Macindash
by Soarin'andDashie
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh are about a month from getting married. Dash is 3 months pregnant with his baby. She has to find a way to work things out between her ex-lover, Soarin', and her team captain, Spitfire. ((I do NOT own MLP:FIM.))
1. Chapter 1: The Reasons

**I prefer the SoarinDash ship to the MacinDash one but I was with one of my exs when I started this. Anyways, I hope everypony likes. (This has been corrected grammatically.)**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when I opened my eyes. I rolled over in my cloud bed, and seen Spitfire watching me.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly.

Spitfire just stared at me. After a minute or two, she spoke. "You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, Spitfire, I do." I honestly didn't remember, because I had so much Applejack Daniel's yesterday and last night that I don't remember anything. Then I got to thinking what Spitfire was talking about. Then everything hit me. Her and Sorin doing "things" in my bathroom of my cloud home. Me walking in on them. Spitfire quitting The Wonder Blots not afew hours latter. Blaze asking me if I knew why she did. I told him I didn't know anything.

I fall back into my cloud bed and ask "Where's Sorin?"

"He's at Sugarcube Corner." She answered me. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the floor.

"Why aren't you with him?" I ask wondering why she's here and not there.

"Because..." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Because why?" I sit up and look at Spitfire. She is sitting next to my cloud bed, looking at the fluffy white cloud that made up the floor.

"Because he hasn't..." She paused for a minute. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Because he hasn't quit The Wonder Blots yet."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I was starting to get annoyed with her.

"He told me we could be together after he quit. He said he would come to me after he did." She throws herself at the floor and starts to cry.

"Oh..." At that very moment, I remember the feeling I had after I found out that Macintosh was in love with both me and Fluttershy. The hurt I felt. All three of us had cried, but here we are six months later. Me and Mac are engaged. Me and Fluttershy are still friends.

"Oh... Rainbow Dash... help me... please." She says in between sobs.

I finally get up off my lazy flank. I put a hoof around Spitfire. She turns to me and crys in to my shoulder.

* * *

Its almost two hours later when she finally calms down. "I'll help you, Spitfire."

"Oh! Thank you, Rainbow!" She gives me a hug.

Then I hear my name being called. "Rainbow. I know you're up there. Dashie, please come down here." Its Macintosh.

I poke my head though the clouds, and see Mac standing right under my cloud home. "Hold on one second, me love, and I'll be right down." I call down to him.

He sits down and nods his head in response.

I turn to Spitfire. "Spitfire, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. You will try to talk to Sorin while your gone, right?"

"I will try."

"Okay."

"Be back soon."

"Bye."

I shoot out the window and down to the ground in ten seconds flat. "Hello, my love." I said to Mac as I pull my wings in close to my body.

"Hello, the sexiest pony in Ponyville." He whispers in my ear.

I don't see why he acts like no one knows about us. Fluttershy was the first to know. Then Applejack, when she walked in the next day and show us laying in

his bed. Applejack told the rest of our friends, and by the end of the first month of us being together everypony knew.

I blush as I think of me waking up in Macintosh's bed with Applejack staring at us.

* * *

I hopped up so fast that I accidently hit Mac in the face with one of my wings.

He looked at me hovering over the floor a few feet away. Then He notices his sister. "Ah... Uh... Its not what it looks like, AJ."

"Oh. So Rainbow Dash wasn't laying in your bed? and Rainbow Dash ain't right there?" Her voice rises as she speaks.

"Okay. Maybe it is what it looks like." He looks at his sister, begging her not to judge us.

"Mac, you should have told me she was here." Applejack looks hurt and upset. "What if that was Applebloom, Mac, instead of me? What do you think she would thought of her older brother having a mare in his bed?" She spat the word "mare" at him. Then, she turned to me without letting Mac answer her. "Rainbow Dash, I think its time for you to leave. Now." And with that she walks out and slams the door.

I don't look at Mac as I fly to the open window. Then all of a sudden I felt a slight tug on my tail.

"Dashie, don't listen to AJ. You don't have to leave. Ah don't care what Applejack or anypony else has to say about us, Dashie. Ah love you, and Ah don't know what Ah would do without cha."

That's when I turn and look at him. He's crying. "Macy, don't cry. If you want me here, I'll stay."

"Please stay, Dashie." He looks at me with those pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay."

He mouthed the words "Thank you."

I kissed him and told him I'd be right back because I had to clear the skies.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Dashie?"

Mac's voice pulled me out of my daydream. "Nothing, Macy." I kiss him like I kissed him that morning.

He's the first to break the kiss. "You sure? It seems like something."

"Just the morning after... You know." I give him a sexy look.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yea."

"So... What are we doing to day, my love?" He asks, changing the subject.

"We have to go to Rarity's place to get you fitted for your tux." I look at him as we walk through town. "And while you do that I'm going to Sugarcube Corner. Okay?"

"Eeyup. What are you going to do there?" He looks at me questionably.

"I have to talk to Sorin for Spitfire. Then I'll head over to Rarity's when I'm done."

"Why do you have to talk to Sorin for Spitfire?"

"I..." I lower my voice as we get closer to Rarity's. "I walked in on them... having sex... in my bathroom. Then, they agreed to quit The Wonder Blots. She did. He hasn't yet. Spitfire told me to talk to Sorin and wants me to ask him why he hasn't." I finished before we got to the door. "Oh. We're here."

Mac rang the bell.

"Yes?" Rarity's voice sounds out from inside.

"Its Rainbow Dash, and Big Mac." I call to her.

"Oh, goodness." I hear her say to herself. There is a loud crash and then the sound of her hooves across the floor. "Hello there, Rainbow Dash. Macintosh."

"Hey." Mac and I say at the same time. We look at each other then start laughing, because it was the first time in awhile we said something at the same time.

"What can I do for the biggest couple in Ponyville?" Rarity asks us.

"We need to get Mac a tux, and me fitted for my dress again." I tell her.

"Okay. Can do. Who's first?" She looks at Mac. "Is it you Macintosh?"

"Eeyup." Mac rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Rarity, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask as Mac walks in.

"Oh yes. Of corse." She turns to Mac. "I'll be back in just a minute, Macintosh." He just nods his head and sits down. "Yes, Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm going to go over to Sugarcube Corner. Take as long as you want with Mac. You can refit me for my dress when I come back. Okay?"

"Sure, darling."

"Thanks. See you in a few."

"Your welcome." Rarity nods her head as I turn to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to him

As I walk over to Sugarcube corner, I think about what I'm going to tell Sorin.

Pinkie Pie comes out no where with a tray with different types of cakes on it.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Pinkie." I say as I put a hoof to my stomach

"Oh, Rainbow. Just the mare I'm looking for."

"Oh really?" I ask knowing good and well what she wants from me with that tray full of cakes.

"Yes silly." She laughs at me. "I need you to pick out some cake, Dashie."

I laugh at my old-new nickname. Pinkie is where Mac picked it up. "Pinkie, I can't right now." I start toward Sugarcube Corner.

"If you're going to Sugarcube Corner, of course you can, you silly filly." She laughs as hops along side me. Surprisingly the tray stays in place.

I roll my eyes at the powers Pinkie. "You don't understand, Pinkie. I have to talk to Soarin'."

"Why do you have to talk to that meanie-bo-beany?" She asks as she starts to walk like a normal pony.

"Long story." I say as we walk in to Sugarcube Corner.

"Okay." She hops to the back to put the tray away.

I look around for Soarin'. I finally see him sitting off to one side with Dr. Whooves and Derpy Hooves. Soarin' is eating pie as always. Dr. Whooves is sipping on some hot tea, occasionally handing Derpy a muffin. I sigh as I head over to them.

Dr. Whooves sees me first. He greets me in his normal British accent. "Good day, Rainbow"

"Hello Dr. How are you this wonderful afternoon?"

"I'm quite well. Thank you for asking. How are you and the little one?"

I smile as I place a hoof on my stomach. "We are well. I have a little pain every now and then but nothing major."

"Good." He nods as he hands Derpy another muffin.

She turns to hand it to me. "Muffin, Dash?"

"No thanks, Der-dear." I start to say as I remember that she don't like her name.

"Okay." She turns and starts eating it.

Then Soarin' turns to me, clearly drunk. He throws a hoof around me, his breath smelling of a mixture of apple cider and Applejack Daniels. "Hey, baby. Wanna drink?"

I push him of me. "You're such a jackass, Soarin'."

"What do you mean?" He says as he tries to put his hoof back around me.

I push him again. "How could you do this to Spitfire?"

"Spitfire? Oh you mean that mare I fucked in your bathroom." He shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite of the pie in front of him. "Just a fuck and leave."

"How could you? She loves you, Soarin'."

"Love? Ha. Don't make me laugh." He burps. "Spitfire wouldn't know love if it Blaze fucking her yesterday instead of me."

I narrow my eyes "Fuck you, Soarin'! This is why I left you in the first damn place!" I turn to walk out.

"You'll be back, Dashie-baby. You'll be back!"

I growl as I walk out and on to the street. I sigh and push my wings out. I lightly flap them just to get my feet of the ground, and then head back to Rarity's.


	3. Chapter 3: Prepearing

When I return to Rarity's, I land on my feet. I look up at the boutique before sighing and walk in. I look around to find Rarity, but of course I don't see the fashionista. I sigh again.

"What is it, sugarcube?"

I turn when I hear Macintosh's voice. I stop when I see him standing on the stage in the last tux Rarity had put on him. "Mother of Celestia..." I breath as I slowly walk over to him.

"Sugarcube?" He asks as I stare at him in awe.

I shake my head my head finally coming to my senses. "Nothing. You just look amazing. I can't believe we only have one more month before we get married."

"Ah know, sugarcube." He nuzzles me. "Ah can't to spend the rest of mah life with ya'll." He steps back just as Rarity comes down from up stairs.

"Oh, good. You're here Dash." She turns to Mac. "You can take that off now, Mac." He nods then walks away so he can take the tux off. She smiles at me. "Let's go up to my room. I have your dress up there."

"Okay." I agree. She leads the way up to her room. She opens the door and waves a hoof for me to go in. She follows and shuts the door.

As soon as I walk in I my dress on one of her manikins. I stop dead staring at it. "Oh. My. Celestia..." I stay in the middle of Rarity's room, not wanting to move afraid it would just disappear. Only one more month, then I'm Mac's until the day I die.

Rarity looks at me to the dress and back. "Is there something wrong dear? Do you not like the style or the color?"

Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I shake my head. "No, Rarity. It's perfect." I look at her and give her a small smile.

She nods her head. "Good. Now let's put it on you and see what needs to be done." She says as she walks over to the dress and carefully takes it off the manikin.

"Okay." I gallop over to her so she can help me in to it.

After a few minutes of a little pushing, pulling and sucking in, we finally get it on me. She fixes my hair the way it's going to be a month from now. she also puts a rose in my mane right above my left ear, and sits a shiny tiara on my head, closer to my right ear then my left.

I turn around to look in her mirror.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this is still kinda short, but I gotta go to bed soon. I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully. Anyways, please review, or PM and let me know what you think. Once again I'm sorry for this chapter being so short.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Recap

**The Yaoi Master: I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapers. I'll try to make them alittle bit longer. This chapter is really short. I hate that it is but I guess I'm just having issues with being lazy. Oh well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Spiry: I just made him out to be like that in this one. My next one will either be a SoarinDash or a FlashLight shipping. I don't know yet. Thanks for the positve review.**

**McCrane55 and The Yaoi Master: Thanks for adding to you updates.**

* * *

I stopped once I see myself in the mirror. The light pink dress and train. The lace veil. The slightly darker red rose placed in between my ear and my tiara. I bit my lip as my eyes started to water. "Oh Rarity..." I said as I turned to face my friend. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it dear. Now, is it tight in anywhere?" She smiled while looking over my body and the dress.

I shake and stretch a little. "It's still just a little tight around my stomach."

"Alright darling. Let's get this off of you so you can go over Twilight's and finish getting everything ready."

A few minutes later, I walked down the stairs leaving Rarity in her room to fix the dress. I looked around as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I spotted Mac by the window. I walked over to him to see what he was looking at. As I got closer I realized the window was open and that I could hear Mac's sister, Applebloom, and my sister, Scootaloo, talking.

"Where's your sister and mah brother?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo shurged her shoulders. "I don't know, Applebloom. Sweetiebelle seen Dash at Sugarcube Corner a few minutes ago. Soarin was yelling at her clearly drunk. She yelled at him then left. Sweetie didn't see where Dahs went."

Applebloom sighs. "AJ needs Mac's help with some'in'. She didn't me what it was."

"Wait. Didn't Mac say he was going to Rarity's?"

"I don't recall, but ah'll look. Later Scoots."

Scootaloo took off. "Later." She called over her shoulder.

I turned from the window as Applebloom walked in. She looked around, then spotted us. "Mac, AJ needs ya for some'in'."

Mac looks at me with a consurened look on his face. "I'll be fine, love. I swear." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He was the first to pull away when Applebloom gave a loud "Ewwwww". His cheeks was just a little darker then his fur. He smiled. "Otay. Ah'll be at Twilight's as soon as ah'm done sugarcube."

"Okay. I love you." I smiled back.

He nuzzled me. "I love you too." He pulled back and followed Applebloom outside.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is still short. I've been really bissy lately. 3=**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Meeting

**Angel-With-A-Shotgun99: I'm posting the new chapters whenever I have time. I'm gonna try to post at least a once a week.**

**Nomad Black: Thanks. I'm really glad everypony likes the story.**

**BoonyTheWolf: Thanks.**

**NoraMermaid, and Angel-With-A-Shootgun99: Thanks for adding to your updates.**

* * *

**Rainbow's POV:**

I sigh as I watched Mac and Applebloom walk toward Sweet Apple Acres. I turned from the window. I glanced around the boutique, looking at the different fabrics, dresses, and a very few tuxedos. I sigh and head outside. I need to go to Twi's but I'll have to go right past Sugarcube Corner, unless I walk all the way around Ponyville. Doctor Whooves and Mac wouldn't want me walk that much. I sigh as I headed to Twilight's, straight pass Sugarcube Corner. I keep my head down I walked, only to rise it as I passed a light gold pegasus sadly walk past me. As I look over my shoulder, I realized it was Spitfire.

I stopped as I watched her walk into Sugarcube Corner. Here we go. I thought to myself as I followed her. I really hope Soarin' isn't here now. I added as I looked to where he, Derpy, and Doctor Whooves was sitting earlier. I sighed when I seen they was gone. I glanced around to find Spitfire. I finally saw her at the counter. I sighed again as she turned around and headed toward the door with a brown paper bag in her mouth. She didn't even notice me as walked past me and out the doors. I turned and followed her.

* * *

**Spitfire's POV:**

I sigh as I head to a pale grayish yellow mare's cottage. She told me that Saorin' wanted to meet me here. I hope he has or is about to quit the Wonderbolts. I look up from the ground as I soon as I realized that I was close to Fluttershy's cottage. Please let him be here. I silently begged Celestia and Luna. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard what sound like a rabbit stomping on the floor then hoofsteps. The door opens and I'm face to face with the yellow mare. I sit down the pie I got at Sugarcube Corner. "Hey, Fluttershy. Is he here yet?"

"Oh... Uhm... Hi S-spitfire... No he's n-not..." She stutters shyly.

I give her a smile, even though I'm upset on the inside. "It's okay Fluttershy. Can I come in till he does?"

"S-sure..." She said as she stepped to the side to let me in. I picked up the pie and walked in. I set it down and set on the couch.

* * *

**Two hours later... Rainbow's POV:**

I was dozing off when I heard hoofsteps below. I look out of the tree I was hiding in. Soarin', clearly sober now, was walking toward Fluttershy's. What is he doing here? I asked myself as I slip out of the tree and onto her cottage roof. I moved to the edge of the roof just as Soarin' was knocking on the door.

"Oh. He-hello, Soarin. S-She's asleep on the couch." I hear Fluttershy stutter.

Soarin half laughed. "I guess I am kinda late." They walk in and shut the door.

* * *

**Okay so this is still kinda short but oh well atlest it's longer then the last 3 chapters.**


End file.
